


Ask For It

by jeni_andtheafterthought



Series: Exactly What I Want [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Dom/sub Undertones, EWE, Implied subspace, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Love, are you suuuuure it's unrequited, lipstick mention, spanking mention, uh...pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeni_andtheafterthought/pseuds/jeni_andtheafterthought
Summary: After months of an emotionless physical relationship, Draco just can't do it any more.  He just wants one last time, and maybe one last favor.





	Ask For It

**Author's Note:**

> my story, but not my characters  
> This was originally planned to be a 500 word ficlet for my tumblr @drarrymylove but it grew horns and claimed my soul.

"This is the last time. This has to be the last time," Draco whispered to no one as he finds himself standing in the hallway on the third floor of his building instead of the second. He could still leave. He didn't have to do this again if only he could go back down to his flat on the second floor. _Harry might not even be home_ , he lied to himself. He knew this wasn't true because no empty flat makes that much noise on its own.

As Draco raised his hand to knock, the door flies open. Harry stands in the doorway clearly not expecting Draco to be in front of him. Harry's clearly dressed to go out. The black shirt with the silver buttons almost never left his closet and his shoes looked new. His top buttons were undone and his hair was still messy, but somehow he made it all look deliberate. Harry shouldn't have been able to make such a look seem classy but he did. For Merlin's sake, he was wearing cologne. It smelled expensive.

Draco could only stare, taking in this most welcomed sight. Harry was dressed to impress. He was dressed to impress someone who was not Draco.

"Have your wards set a little too tightly? Or are you really leaving your flat half dressed?" Draco asked. When Harry just looked at him, Draco motioned to him as though it were obvious. "No tie, shirt not tucked in. At least tell me you're wearing a belt."

Harry smiled before running his hand under the bottom of his shirt exposing his belt and a considerable amount of light brown skin. Draco thought of how Harry's skin looked darker under Draco's pale hands. _Who's hands had Harry been thinking of when he'd stomped around his flat getting ready for a night out?_ Draco pushed this thought aside. Harry was making Draco's decision for him. There wasn't going to be an decided last time, just a "never again."

"Well, I guess you are minimally ready for public viewing," Draco said as he turned to leave, "I'll see you at work. Enjoy your evening."

Harry quickly reached out to stop him, "I, er, my plans changed. I was just coming down to see if you wanted to..." Harry's words trailed off as he took in the sight of Draco standing there barefooted in uncharacteristically ragged jeans and t-shirt.

Draco raised an eyebrow in response daring him to say something.

"Do you want to come in?" Harry asked.

_I guess I do get a one-last-time after all_ , Draco thought. He didn't answer but placed a hand on Harry's chest and pushed him back into the flat. With the door closed behind him, he started carefully opening the little silver buttons. Harry's hands were already on Draco's hips pulling him closer.

"Can I ask for something?" Draco asked. His voice was much softer than he'd intended.

"You've asked for a lot of somethings. I haven't said 'no' yet," Harry said.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "I thought that maybe this time..."

Harry's hands curved around Draco's arse and squeezed gently. "I have spanked you until you cried. I have had my tongue in your arse. I wore lipstick and let you fuck my face. What can be so shocking that you're going to get shy on me now?" Harry teased.

Draco pushed the shirt off Harry's shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He then turned his very close attention to Harry's belt. "Can you, before I leave this time, can you kiss me?" Only once he got the words out did he dare to look at Harry's face.

His green eyes were wide and his hands froze in place.

Draco would give every galleon the Malfoy vault had ever stored if it meant he could take back the last 10 seconds. Unfortunately, even time magic could not fix this. He was Draco fucking Malfoy, so snark and sarcasm would have to do.

"Calm down, you don't have to kiss me on the mouth. Anywhere from the shoulders up will do. I only hesitated because I wasn't sure it was worth asking for," Draco said.  
Harry's brows furrowed briefly, but he said nothing.

Draco pulled the belt from Harry's jeans and dropped it. "I'll tell you what. Forget the kiss. Why don't you take the lead this time, sir? I'm sure you can think of something fun. Let's go." Draco headed toward the bedroom sure that Harry was following. Despite the confident walk, and making sure he pulled his shirt over his head slowly knowing he looked fantastic as he did so, he scolded himself the whole way. _Why the fuck did I ask for a kiss? Such an idiot, I can't give him everything._

Before that night several months ago, Draco had never been with anyone. Harry was his first...everything. He was the first to undress Draco, to take his aching cock in hand, the first to run his fingers into Draco's hair as he slid into him from behind, the first to make Draco fall stupidly and completely in love. The only thing he had left to guard was a kiss.

Draco was stopped in the middle of the bedroom. Harry grabbed him by the shoulder and turned Draco to face him. Harry pushed Draco to his knees. "Get me hard," Harry demanded.

"Yes, sir."

"Did I ask you to speak?" Harry asked harshly.

Draco shook his head silently. Harry stood still as Draco freed his already half-hard cock. It wasn't as intimidating now as it would be in a minute or so. Harry's cock was only slightly shorter than his own, but the man's prick was thick. Even with his long fingers, Draco could only just get his hand around him, his thumb barely touching his middle finger if he gripped Harry tightly.

"Sometime tonight would be nice," Harry said in a bored tone.

With this, Draco took Harry into his mouth. He loved the way Harry hardened against his tongue. Soon, Draco forgot to stay silent. He expected a slap to the cheek, but Harry touched him softly pushing him back.

"Stop moaning like a slut and finish undressing us," Harry said.

Draco nodded and complied. He was careful with the shoes and his wand but everything else was thrown to either side. Once he was finished, he sat back on his heels waited for Harry. Draco lost himself in game they played. His breaths were shallow and quick. His hands were shaking. He just wanted.

"On the bed." Harry said as he turned on the light. "On your back."

Instead of the harsh touches he was expecting, Harry's hands were soft as they pushed his legs apart. Harry knelt between Draco's legs. Harry ran his hands up Draco's legs. Gently, briefly he stroked Draco's erection. Then he leaned forward allowing him to slide his hands under Draco's shoulders and held him close. He whispered in Draco's ear, "I'm satisfied."

This signaled the end of their role play game. "Already?" Draco asked.

"I want something else," Harry said.

Draco turned his face away from Harry as far as his current position would let him, "Okay."

Harry pulled away and summoned a bottle of lube from the bedside table. The little, plastic, push-pump bottle wasn't as glamorous as conjured lube, but it did work considerably better. Harry pumped a bit of lube onto his fingers and asked, "Ready."

"I'm all yours," Draco answered, immediately regretting his word choice, so he added "use me however you want."

Harry moved back enough that he could lean down and take Draco's cock into his mouth. With the softest pressure, Harry circled a finger around Draco's entrance then slowly started to work his finger into Draco. After a couple minutes and a couple more fingers, Draco had to push Harry away from his cock.

"Too close. Have somewhere to be? You're rushing things a bit more tonight." Draco asked, trying to sound aloof and failing.

"Looking forward to something later," Harry whispered.

Draco glanced at the clock. It was still early. Of course, Harry was still going out. Draco had just been convenient. _It's okay_ , Draco told himself. _You have him right now. He's yours for now._ "Well, then by all means," Draco said as he started to turn over.

Harry stopped him with a firm hand on his chest, "Stay like this." Harry grabbed the little bottle for a couple more pumps of lube, this time coating his cock. He moved in close and lined himself up with Draco, but instead of thrusting into him, Harry leaned in resting his forehead against Draco's. "Put your arms around me," he said. As Draco held Harry, he slid his arms around Draco and pulled him closer. Draco turned his face away from Harry.

Draco was sure Harry could feel him shaking. He was so overwhelmed, surrounded with Harry. Harry was whispering something against Draco's neck but he couldn't hear what. Harry's hair tickled the side of Draco's face. The cologne Draco was sure Harry hadn't worn around him before was intoxicating, but under that, the warm scent of Harry's skin made Draco want to hold him tight and never let him go. They had never held each other like this. As many times as they'd fucked before, this time it felt different. This was intimate. With his arms and legs wrapped around the man he wasn't allowed to love he used his limited movement to thrust back against Harry's cock.

"Don't slow down on me now," Draco said. He braced himself for a quick, rough shove but he didn't get it. Harry pressed forward slowly. Draco was sharply aware of every sensation, of being stretched, Harry's hands on his back and breath against his neck.

"Okay?" Harry asked.

Draco tried to answer _Yes, Please, More_ but it all came out in unintelligible moans as he tried to meet Harry's slow deep thrusts. His breaths were rushing out in sobs as Harry's cock worked him open. Pinned on his back as he was, he had very little control over the pace and it was driving him wild. He wanted to take his cock in hand, but Harry's body pressed against his wouldn't allow for that. He felt his precome dragging a wet line against Harry's stomach as he moved above him. Draco wanted to shove some distance between them but his chest ached at the thought of letting him go.

Draco let his hand wander up into Harry's hair. He was going to miss being able to touch his hair. Harry shifted slightly, readjusting the angle between them. Draco felt impossibly full and Harry's next thrust made Draco cry out and beg for more.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Want you..." Draco said.

Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck, his voice rough with lust, "You have me."

That familiar ache in his chest cleared his mind enough to answer, "Want you to make me come."

"I'm not ready to..."

"Don't care." Draco said.

Again, the change Harry's movement made Draco lose himself. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair as Harry took Draco's aching cock into a firm grip. The silky touch of his lubed hand earned a string of pleading and praise, none of which shook the steady rhythm Harry set.

"Please, Harry, I need you. I need this," Draco begged. He tried to work himself against the other man, but he was held in a way that gave him no freedom. He lost himself in Harry's ragged breathing, his slow movements. With every drag against his prostate, he felt as though his skin were on fire. His grasping desperately at Harry's back, his shoulders, his arms. He wanted to look down to the point their bodies met, but right now, it felt like that point was everywhere. Draco's eyes were losing focus anyway.

"What do you want?" Harry asked again.

Draco wanted to give him the correct answer, but his sex-wrecked mind couldn't tell him what that was. So he said, "please, Harry, please. please." His voice was high and weak and so desperately needy. _What does Harry want me to ask for?_ He'd ask for anything if it meant release.

"Ask for it," Harry said. "Please."

_Ask for what?_ he wanted to say. Draco was too gone to answer, he couldn't guess how long he'd been in Harry's arms. He had no idea how long Harry's cock had been rocking into him deeply and just slightly too slow to allow him release.

Draco felt Harry's words against his neck, against his cheek, but couldn't understand them. His fingers around his cock loosened for a moment. Draco looked at Harry but his eyes wouldn't focus, his words wouldn't help him, and he let go completely. He felt himself shout as his orgasm raked through him. He spilled onto Harry and himself, for once not regretting the mess. When Draco's release subsided, Harry moved more quickly. Draco felt like a rag-doll beneath him. His arms and legs were heavy and he couldn't decide if the sensation of Harry's cock now pounding into his arse was bliss or just torturous. He could do nothing but whimper beneath the other man until Harry's hips lost their rhythm and as Draco felt Harry's cock throb with release he felt himself come a second time. It was much less intense than the first, but it was such a shock to his already oversensitive body that he screamed Harry's name.

* * *

 

Draco didn't remember Harry laying beside him.  He didn't remember being charmed clean, and he wasn't sure if he had actually dozed off but when awareness returned to him, it was in an immediate wave. His heart raced in panic. He turned to look at the clock. It was still well before midnight.

"You leaving?" Harry asked.

Draco quickly slid off the end of the bed, grabbing his wand and clothes from the floor. "Don't worry, you don't have to kick me out." _That is what he's doing. Isn't it?_ He had never said anything about him leaving before. He was pulling on his clothes as Harry got off the bed. He had to leave. Now. Draco was almost out when Harry caught up.  
Harry cut him off before he reached the door, still naked. He took Draco's face in his hands.

"Hey, you said before you leave..." Harry started to say. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against Draco's cheek.

_Oh fucking great. That's what I get for asking..._ Then Harry did the same for the other cheek. Draco waited for Harry to let go, but he didn't. They stood there inside the front door for what Draco felt was an uncomfortably long time. He felt like those green eyes could see too much. Harry could see right through him. He knew his face was perfectly blank; he'd practiced this his whole life. Even that didn't make him feel any less exposed despite the fact that he wasn't the naked one. Just when Draco didn't think he could take this standoff any longer, Harry closed the distance between them.

This was not the man that never asked him out for drinks. This was not the man that never stopped by his office at the ministry. This was not the man that never asked him to stay. The man kissing him right now was nothing Draco was prepared for. Harry, usually so quiet, was moaning against Draco's mouth. His lips were soft and eager. Harry wasn't taking, he was giving. Draco felt frozen. He had hoped Harry would kiss him before he left so he could pretend for a few seconds that maybe Harry loved him back. Right now, it wasn't difficult to pretend. It wasn't difficult at all.

"Draco? Hey." Harry whispered against his lips.

That was all it took. Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him like he didn't care how much it was going to hurt once he left. He felt Harry's tongue on his, he let Harry suck his bottom lip, he savored the sounds coming from Harry, he felt his body melt below Harry's hands as he held Draco, ran his fingers through his hair, and rubbed a thumb over his cheek. This didn't feel like pretending at all.

When Harry pulled away, Draco felt his heart break. This was it. This was goodbye. Draco would never again pretend Harry Potter was his.

Harry's smile faded. He asked, "Is this not what you meant when you asked?"

"What?"

"Is this not what you wanted?" Harry asked.

Draco stepped back, taking one last chance to brush a finger over Harry's lips. Doing his best to keep the pain out of his voice he whispered, "It's exactly what I want." With that, Draco was out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> no beta - no proofreading - we die as warriors


End file.
